trans_resourcewikiaorg-20200214-history
Surgery
Surgery is a common part of transition, and is part of treatment for gender dysphoria. There are various types of surgery that a person can receive, from genital surgery to facial reconstruction. For a list of surgeons, see the page Category:Surgery resources. Gender Reassignment Surgery Gender reassignment surgery, commonly shortened to GRS, also known as sex reassignment surgery or SRS, gender confirmation surgery, gender-affirming surgery, bottom surgery, genital reconstruction surgery, or genitoplasty, is surgery altering the genitals to those of the desired gender's. It is often a requirement for gender affirmation, such as changing the sex on one's birth certificate. AMAB Orchiectomy Penectomy Vaginoplasty Penile Inversion AFAB Hysterectomy Metoidioplasty Phalloplasty Vaginectomy Vulvectomy Chest Surgery AMAB Breast augmentation A breast augmentation is a surgery to enlargen breasts, where a breast implant is placed inside the breasts. Implant types * Silicone: These implants use a silicone shell filled with viscous silicone gel. ** Cohesive gel: Also called "gummy bear", these implants use a silicone shell filled with cohesive silicone gel. They are firmer and sturdier than regular silicone implants. * Saline: These implants use a silicone shell filled with a saline (sterile saltwater) solution. Gallery File:Breast-implant-armpit.gif|Transaxillary incision Breast-implant-nipple.gif Breast-implant-over.gif AFAB Free Nipple Graft Mastectomy Top surgery techniques for transgender AFAB patient does not have distinctive medical codes, thus it is covered under "masectomy".https://www.genderconfirmation.com/insurance-denial/ There are several types of surgery and techniques, and qualification for these is mostly based on the size of the chest of the patient. Buttonhole Double Incision Fishmouth Inverted T Lollipop Periareolar * Donut * Keyhole * Flying Brevet: A technique created by Dr. Hugh Bartholomeusz. "It includes a semicircular areolar incision, with superior skin excision and total glandular resection. A second stage inferior skin resection and areolar reduction and refashioning is performed in most cases."http://www.trirhosen.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/FTM-Brochure1.pdf Gallery File:Periareolar_resize.jpg|Periareolar (donut) File:Double-Incision_resize.jpg|Double incision Miscellaneous surgeries Chondrolaryngoplasty Also called a tracheal shave, a chondrolaryngoplasty is a procedure in which the size of the trachea is reduced to remove the Adam's apple, making the neck look more feminine. Facial feminization Facial feminization is a generalized term for a combination of surgeries that help the face look feminine. * Brow lift: * Cheek augmentation: * Facelift surgery: * Forehead reconstruction: * Genioplasty: Chin surgery * Jaw reduction: * Lip augmentation: * Rhinoplasty Useful Links * FTM Surgery Info | Yahoo Groups: A collection of images, surgeons and reviews for trans men, as well as medical providers. Requires Yahoo account and acceptance. NSFW. * Medizinisches | FTM Portal: A medical subforum on a forum for trans men and nonbinary AFAB individuals. Includes subforums for surgieries with info and images. German only. Requires login. NSFW. * Hysto-Bros: A user-submitted review resource on hysterectomy surgeries and the surgeons that perform them. * RAD Remedy: A Yelp-like service rating physicians, surgeons, etc. that treat trans people. * TransBucket: A repository for photos of surgery. Requires login. NSFW. * TransWIN: A Yelp-like service rating physicians, surgeons, etc. that treat trans people. * Surgery | 18+ Transgender Zone: A subforum on a transgender resource site for GRS results. Requires login. NSFW. Sources Category:WIP Category:English articles Category:Gender-neutral resources Category:Surgery resources